Faux semblants
by 2emezombie
Summary: La lutte entre les losteurs et les autres a débuté, et elle est sanglante. Quelle est enfin la clé du mystère?Jate Fic, spoilers saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Non ! Sayid lâche moi !

Kate avait beau marteler le dos de Sayid, rien n'y faisait, ni sa frustration,

ni sa douleur.

- Jack JACK !

Je t'en supplie Sayid, laisse moi hurla Kate en sanglotant.

- Pas question, suffisamment de vies ont été détruites aujourd'hui.

La tête en bas, posée comme un paquet sur l'épaule de Sayid, Kate ne

pouvait plus bouger, elle le savait, mais se débattait comme un vrai diable.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur ses mains : elles étaient couvertes de sang.

Elle ferma les yeux, tous ces événements lui donnaient le tournis.

Tout autour d'elle n'était que tristesse et désolation, un véritable carnage.

Mais elle s'en fichait, ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était l'impression d'être morte

là, à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne comprends pas Sayid, il a besoin de nous, il est blessé !

Il faut qu'on fasse demi tour !

Il n'est pas mort, non, il n'est PAS MORT ! reprit-elle en frappant le dos de Sayid de plus belle.

Sayid, convaincu d'être maintenant suffisamment loin du champ de bataille, déposa Kate par terre et lui fit face, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

- Kate, Kate, regarde moi !

- Non, non, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vide en secouant obstinément sa tête.

- Il est trop tard, tu le sais, s'il y avait eu le moindre espoir, on serait resté !

Il est mort Kate, et mourir avec lui ne le ramènera pas.

- Non, NOOOOON !

Sayid relâcha la pression, et Kate s'effondra sur le sol de la jungle.

Elle était en état de choc, difficile de lui en vouloir après ce qui s'était produit !

Lui même sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Et surtout, il connaissait la douleur que ressentait Kate pour l'avoir vécu…

Elle est toujours là, se dit-il amèrement…

- Il faut qu'on rentre au camp Kate reprit-il plus doucement, avec le sentiment illusoire que ça pouvait la rassurer.

Kate se releva en trébuchant, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues et sans même lui accorder un regard, elle se dirigea vers la plage, comme un automate, avec un immense sentiment de vide qui flottait dans tout son corps.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Kate fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil.

Encore toute engourdie, elle se leva doucement.

C'était le moment brumeux de la journée où le cerveau obscurcissait encore les idées, mais la réalité se rappela à elle brutalement…

Et son sang se glaça, elle voulait tant que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, elle voulait juste se réveiller, et voir le sourire protecteur de Jack !

Elle sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échanger avant…avant…

Kate secoua la tête et ses mains s'aggripèrent à la couverture.

Elle avait déjà perdu Tom, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sans cesse ?

Quand aurait-elle fini de payer pour ses fautes ?

Kate avait juste envie de dormir, dormir pour oublier, ne se réveiller que lorsque cette douleur sourde aurait disparu…

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'en irait pas.

Elle se leva et sorti de sa tente.

Un silence inquiétant régnait sur le camp, chacun faisant une sorte d'état des lieux du carnage de la veille.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kate cherchait les personnes qui lui étaient chères parmi la foule.

Elle pu apercevoir Hurley et Charlie, Locke qui s'occupait d'Aaron, elle continuait son recensement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hey tache de rousseur »

Pris d'un subite soulagement, Kate se rua dans les bras de Sawyer en s'abandonnant à son chagrin.

Il la serra très fort et lui caressa les cheveux pour apaiser sa douleur.

« Qu…Qui est mort Sawyer ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux remplit de larmes.

Géné, Sawyer se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Il semblerait qu'on ne retrouve plus la trace de Rose et Bernard.

Et Locke confirme la mort de Claire, elle est morte dans ses bras » chuchota-t-il.

« On a pas de nouvelles de Libby, et bien sur Ja… »

Sawyer suspendit sa parole et se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit Kate se raidir.

Quel idiot pensa-t-il mentalement…

Kate se dirigea alors vers la jungle mais Sawyer se précipita derrière elle.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne devrais pas rester seule »

« J'ai BESOIN de rester seule… Je vais juste faire un tour Sawyer » le rassura-t-elle.

Elle en avait besoin oui, il fallait qu'elle y retourne, elle ne serait jamais en paix avec elle même si elle ne le faisait pas.

Mais trouverait-elle vraiment la paix ?

Son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus saccadé dès lors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle avait vu Jack pour la dernière fois.

Mais rien, le néant.

Rien d'autre que les arbres et le soleil, tellement plus paisible que la veille…

A peine des traces de sang et de l'herbe écrasée à l'endroit de la bataille.

Kate ne pleura pas, ne s'effondra même pas.

Elle n'était plus assez vivante pour cela, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes que son corps lui permettait de pleurer.

A quoi s'était-elle attendu ? A ce qu'il soit là devant elle ?

Pourquoi ne prenons nous jamais le temps de dire aux personnes qu'on aime qu'on les aime ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours trop tard pour s'en rendre compte ?

Oui, trop tard, Jack était bel et bien mort, et tous les sentiments que Kate pouvait ressentir à son égard ne le ferait pas revenir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

2 Mois + tard…

_Jack, le sac à dos bien en place, laissa le reste du groupe prendre de l'avance, et se retourna nonchalamment vers Kate._

_- Tu m'as promis que tu serais prudente lui rappela-t-il_

_- Oui chef, je serais sage comme une image lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix malicieuse._

_Jack leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de lui sourire béatement._

_Elle avait le don d'être incroyablement agaçante tout en étant incroyablement sexy !_

_Impossible de lui en vouloir très longtemps, c'est bien pour cela qu'il l'avait évité après leur baiser, parce que le simple fait de poser les yeux sur elle le faisait fléchir._

_- Ok Ok, et tant que tu y es, évite de gaspiller les balles de ton revolver, vu comment tu tires, expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'éclater de rire._

_Faussement vexée, Kate frappa un coup sec dans la poitrine de Jack, qui l'évita de justesse en encerclant ses mains dans les siennes._

_- On est pas sorti de l'auberge plaisanta-t-il ses yeux rivés aux siens, la proximité faisant naître une petite flamme dans son regard._

_- C'est pas le moment de faire mumuse intervint Sawyer en les bousculant._

_Jack lâcha une Kate à la mine boudeuse, et continua la longue marche qui les menait droit vers l'ennemi._

_Lorsqu'il se rapprocha du groupe de tête, il aperçut Sayid, l'air inquiet._

_- Embuscade ! hurla-t-il_

_Baissez vous !_

_Jack attrapa Kate par son T-Shirt et la plaqua au sol._

_Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il découvrit Claire debout au milieu du groupe, apeurée, tirant au hasard dans la jungle._

_Kate eu à peine le temps de se demander qui avait bien pu donner un flingue à Claire lorsqu'elle vit Jack se précipiter vers le reste du groupe._

_- Jackkkkk !_

_Trop tard…_

_Des coups de feux résonnèrent en riposte à l'attaque de Claire._

_Jack réussit à atteindre Claire pour lui arracher son revolver._

_Mais déjà l'échange de coups de feu reprenait de plus belle, cette fois en provenance des 2 camps…_

_Le cœur de Kate se serra à l'idée de voir Jack le corps criblé de balles._

_Impulsivement, elle se leva pour se diriger vers lui._

_La scène qui suivit se passa comme au ralentit, Jack aperçut immédiatement Kate, mais il détourna brusquement son attention vers un point situé à sa gauche._

_- Noooooon Kate ! Baisse toi !_

_Jack avait repéré un tireur s'apprêtant à prendre Kate pour cible._

_Il s'interposa entre lui et la femme qu'il aimait…_

_- Jaaaaaack !_

Kate se redressa sur son lit en sursautant, couverte de sueur.

Elle ne poussa pas un seul hurlement, pourtant, tout à l'intérieur d'elle hurlait à l'injustice…

Ce cauchemar, elle le connaissait par cœur, 2 mois qu'il la réveillait toutes les nuits.

Il commençait comme un rêve pour se terminer en bain de sang, seulement, ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, c'était la réalité…

Kate déglutit péniblement en attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme plus régulier.

Elle sortit doucement de sa tente, éblouie par la lumière du soleil, et s'arrêta un moment pour respirer l'air du large.

- Bonjour Kate !

- Bonjour Locke répondit-elle, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, plutôt un rictus qu'un sourire d'ailleurs, c'était sa façon de prouver aux autres survivants qu'elle allait bien. Foutaises.

Elle se dirigea vers le hatch lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix.

- Son of the Bitch !

Kate se retourna vers la tente de Sawyer et son visage s'éclaira cette fois ci d'un véritable sourire.

Sawyer tenait le petit Aaron à bout de bras. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, sans couche, laissant Sawyer mécontent, trempé et insultant le petit bout de chou…

- Tu comptes m'aider quand les poules auront des dents Tache de Rousseur ? lança Sawyer, le front plissé par la contrariété.

Kate s'approcha en riant et lui prit Aaron des bras.

- Il semblerait que tu ne t'y prennes pas bien avec lui Sawyer plaisanta-t-elle sachant que depuis 2 mois, Sawyer s'en était magistralement sorti avec Aaron.

Sawyer lui renvoya un regard qui disait clairement « si t'étais pas une fille, t'aurais mon point dans la figure »

Kate lui répondit par le silence avant de déposer Aaron dans le berceau confectionné par Locke.

Elle se redressa et soupira, les idées à mille lieux de cette agréable scène, un voile de tristesse assombrissant son regard.

Sawyer n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, pire ça l'excédait totalement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua avec virulence.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes ENFIN réagir Kate ? »

Kate le repoussa violemment, elle savait qu'il voulait l'aider, mais elle s'en voulait suffisamment de ne pas réussir à laisser le passé derrière elle, sans qu'il soit obligé de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu !

« Laisses moi tranquille ! »

« C'est Jack qui est mort Kate, pas toi, il serait temps que tu vives… »

Emue, Kate savait qu'il avait raison, mais refusait obstinément d'aller de l'avant, pas encore…

Elle s'approcha de Sawyer et se jeta dans ses bras.

Depuis le terrible drame, leur relation était passée de la séduction au réconfort, du superficielle à la complicité.

Et ça lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Consciente de l'avoir étonné, Kate lui lança un sourire penaud.

« Je vais faire un tour, à plus tard ! »

Et elle planta là un Sawyer qui avait bien du mal à dissimuler son enthousiasme…

Malgré son besoin de réconfort, Kate ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était seule, seule et libre.

Mais qu'est ce que la liberté si c'était pour rêver d'être enchaînée à un fantôme ?

Elle s'assit quelques instants sur un vieux tronc d'arbre et ferma les yeux.

Soudain, son cœur s'emballa, elle se releva et tournoya lentement sur elle même, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

- Qui est là ?

Seul le chant de oiseaux lui répondit.

Perplexe, les sourcils arqués en signe d'extrême concentration, elle se tourna vers la droite.

- Sortez de là, je vous ai entendu !

Kate entendit des froissements de feuilles s'éloigner, elle se précipita vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient, mais rien, juste le silence de la nature…

Kate piétina d'enervement. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle se sentait épiée.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

De retour au camp, Kate s'installa sur la plage.

Une parfaite Shannon se dit-elle en souriant.

A vrai dire, elle avait bien du mal à retrouver les centres d'intérêt qu'elle affectionnait avant la mort de Jack.

C'était comme si elle avait perdu goût à la vie, elle avait même du mal à participer à la vie du groupe, parce que participer signifiait aller de l'avant, et Kate s'enfermait dans une sorte d'autoflagellation qui rendait impossible tout pas en avant.

Une brise légère souffla sur son visage et une mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène vint caresser ses joues.

Kate soupira et secoua la tête lorsque son cœur manqua un battement.

Livide, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, mais non toujours la même vision.

Une bouffée d'espoir s'insinua alors lentement dans son corps…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes tache de rousseur ? »

Kate sursauta. « Là » lui indiqua-t-elle avec excitation.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, plus rien d'autre que le néant.

« Je ne vois rien, le soleil te tape trop sur la figure, je m'inquièterais à ta place princesse ! » ricana Sawyer

Kate ne comprenait pas, elle était sure d'avoir aperçu Jack, à moins de 200m d'elle. L'espoir qu'elle avait ressenti fût anéanti en une poignée de secondes.

Quelle idiote elle était, comment pouvait-elle espérer un retour de Jack alors qu'elle avait vu son corps étendu sur le sol de la jungle, baignant dans son propre sang…

Elle réprima un frisson à cette pensée qu'elle essayait chaque jour, en vain, d'occulter.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors qu'elle les croyait taries…

Sawyer esquissa un geste vers elle, geste qu'elle repoussa immédiatement, l'air mauvais.

« Laisse moi tranquille »

Kate était furieuse, contre elle, contre Jack, contre la terre entière, et même Sawyer n'y pouvait rien !

Incrédule, Sawyer se demanda quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué.

Il en avait plus que marre de ses sautes d'humeur, plus que marre de jouer au gentil avec elle !

Il leva les main en l'air en signe de rédition et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour sans état d'âme qd Kate le stoppa.

Consciente de l'avoir blessé, elle s'en voulait. Sawyer ne méritait pas ce dédain, il était son seul point d'ancrage sur l'île.

« Désolé » murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« J'ai cru….peu importe en fait, je vais bien, je t'assure » le rassura-t-elle.

« Tu es venu pêcher ? »

« Je suis venu te donner des cours » répondit-il, une moue sarcastique accrochée à ses lèvres.

Kate papillonna des yeux en souriant, Sawyer avait le don de réussir à lui changer les idées, sans parvenir tout de même à tout lui faire oublier…

Après plus d'une demi heure à patauger dans la mer sans grande réussite, Kate abandonna l'affaire.

« Je crois que je vais me contenter de les manger » indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire boudeur.

« Mais comment tu fais ? » demanda Sawyer

« Tu es la pire pêcheuse que l'île n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Kate en face de lui, le corps à moitié mouillé en une pose extrêmement sensuelle, Sawyer fut saisit d'une subite impulsion.

Il la prit dans ses bras brusquement et l'embrassa avec fougue avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'opposer le moindre argument.

A bout de souffle il la relâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait serré contre lui et tout en lui arrachant les ustensiles des mains, lui susurra à l'oreille « c'est un sport trop dangereux pour toi princesse » avant de s'en retourner vers sa tente.

Kate mit quelques instants à restaurer un semblant de cohérence dans son esprit déjà grandement dérangé.

Difficile de mettre tout ça au clair !

Entre ses hallucinations démentes où Jack était en chair et en os, enfin d'autant qu'elle pouvait en juger à 200m, et le baiser passionné de Sawyer, elle avait de quoi être perdue !

C'était peut être son fantôme songea Kate avant de secouer la tête en souriant. Parler à un fantôme revenu d'outre tombe n'était pas vraiment plus rassurant, et encore moins cohérent !

Quant au baiser de Sawyer, elle n'avait manifesté aucune opposition, à vrai dire, elle n'y avait même pas songé…

Il était temps de faire un deal avec elle même, le passé ne pouvait malheureusement pas être changé, c'était juste…trop tard.

Il fallait qu'elle le laisse une bonne fois pour toute derrière elle, et elle savait que la seule personne à même de l'y aider était Sawyer.

Machinalement, Kate porta la main vers son cou. Il était nu.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol. Où était-il donc passé ?

_- Je ne sais pas si cette croisade est une bonne idée Jack._

_- Oh non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais nous n'avons pas le choix et c'est le seul moyen de récupérer Walt !_

_- Alors je viens avec vous affirma Kate, déterminée._

_- Alors là tu vois, ça, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée déclara Jack sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Kate de rester en retrait._

_- Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas ton mot dire lui renvoya-t-elle en souriant._

_- Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais lui répondit-il avec exaspération en replaçant correctement sa médaille._

_- Tu te ballades avec une médaille ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement_

_- Chaque héros à ses faiblesses plaisanta Jack en tendant la médaille à Kate._

_- Très jolie affirma-t-elle en lui rendant_

_Jack hésita quelques instants._

_- Non, garde là. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui la portes_

_Kate dévisagea Jack intensément avant d'accepter._

_- Merci_

Où était-elle passée bon sang !

Elle se souvenait l'avoir au cou ce matin, elle ne devait pas être bien loin !

Kate se força à respirer profondément. Elle paniquait, elle le savait.

C'était l'un des derniers vestiges de Jack, elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'en séparer !

Et si elle n'était pas sur la plage, elle était forcément sur le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru ce matin dans la jungle.

Elle avait juste à refaire le chemin, rien de plus simple se rassura-t-elle.

Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre elle en fouillant la jungle, c'était de sa faute, encore et toujours…

Un bruit provenant de la gauche la fît sursauter.

Ça recommençait, et ce n'était pas du tout le moment !

« J'en ai marre ! Sortez TOUT DE SUITE de là ! » hurla-t-elle à tue tête en s'élançant vers le bruit.

Dans son élan, Kate trébucha sur une branche d'arbre et s'étala durement sur le sol.

Zut ! Malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait, impossible de se remettre debout !

Au milieu de la jungle, à la merci de la personne qui la suivait, Kate commença à prendre peur.

Elle jeta des coups d'œil tout autour d'elle mais encore une fois, elle ne découvrit que le calme paisible de la nature.

Espèce d'abrutie pensa-t-elle, juste une des bestioles de la forêt, pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Après plusieurs minutes d'effort constant, elle réussit péniblement à se remettre debout, il fallait coûte que coûte retrouver la médaille, mais avancer un pas devant l'autre tenait déjà du miracle !

Kate soupira bruyamment quand elle se sentit soudain attirer en arrière.

Son sang se figea et les battements de son cœur se firent plus sourd.

L'homme qui la maintenait, elle pouvait sans nul doute affirmer que c'était un homme au vu de sa force physique impressionnante, lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour faire taire le moindre cri.

Elle était seule avec lui dans la jungle, et à sa merci…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kate se débattait avec la force du désespoir mais même le désespoir est parfois insuffisant…

Et pour couronner le tout, la pluie se mit à tomber, martelant son visage et plaquant ses mèches sombres contre ses joues.

Elle se sentait prise dans un étau, les bras de l'homme l'encerclant toujours fermement.

Pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, elle sentit sa dernière heure arriver, et malgré les 2 mois qui venaient de s'achever, 2 mois où chaque matin elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, mettre fin à cette existence sans intérêt, elle se rendit compte finalement qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir.

La vie a parfois une cruelle façon de se rappeler à notre mémoire…

Kate tenta le tout pour le tout et mordit fermement la main de son agresseur.

« Aie ! Arrête Kate c'est moi ! »

L'univers de Kate sembla s'écrouler instantanément lorsqu'elle reconnu cette voix.

Tout son sang reflua et son cerveau eut bien du mal à emmagasiner l'information que ses oreilles, sa vue et son coeur avaient déjà comprit.

Jack était là devant elle, en chair, en os et bien plus encore !

Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, elle tenta bien d'articuler des mots mais trop tôt ou trop tard, plus de son.

Pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Jack et Kate se contentèrent de se dévisager, de juste se regarder, de se manger littéralement des yeux et d'apprécier chaque moment de ces retrouvailles sans oser le gâcher avec la moindre parole.

Puis Kate rompit ce moment de grâce.

Timidement, avec appréhension, elle avança une main tremblante vers le visage de Jack.

Elle avait besoin de le sentir, d'être complètement sure de ne pas rêver, elle ne supporterait pas une autre déception.

Mais elle sentit sa barbe drue sous sa main et la douceur de ses yeux l'enveloppa dans un confort moelleux.

Alors, seulement à ce moment là, elle s'autorisa à espérer sans vraiment encore y croire.

A bout de force, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Jack en sanglotant comme une petite fille.

Visiblement émus, Jack la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait, au risque de l'étouffer, et avec une voix entrecoupée de trémolos, chuchota toutes les paroles apaisantes qui lui passèrent par l'esprit.

A l'abri dans la chaleur protectrice de ses bras, les sanglots nerveux de Kate se firent de plus en plus silencieux pour s'achever dans une étreinte muette.

Ils se séparèrent alors lentement juste pour laisser à leur regard le temps de s'accrocher à nouveau l'un à l'autre.

Brisant le lien, Jack sembla seulement se rendre compte de la pluie torrentielle qui continuait à déverser ses foudres sur la jungle.

« On devrait trouver un endroit pour s'abriter le temps que ça se calme » proposa Jack

« Il y en a un un peu plus loin dans la jungle »

Toujours à court de mots, Kate buvait les paroles de Jack sans le perdre de vue, elle avait bien trop peur de le voir à nouveau disparaître !

Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et se mit en route à sa suite lorsqu'une décharge électrique dans la jambe lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Les évènements des dernières minutes lui avaient totalement oublier la magistrale chute qu'elle avait fait.

Jack rebroussa chemin et se rapprocha d'elle avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? »

Dieu que cette mine inquiète lui avait manqué.

Pour un peu elle lui aurait sauté à nouveau dans les bras.

« Je me suis tordu la cheville tout à l'heure. Rien de transcendant ! » plaisanta-t-elle

« Ok je jetterais un coup d'œil quand on sera à l'abris »

Kate s'appuya alors sur Jack afin de parcourir la distance qui les séparait de la petite grotte mais l'avancée était + que scabreuse.

Jack s'arrêta après avoir fait une dizaine de pas, et prenant Kate par surprise, il la prit dans ses bras. Ils avancèrent de ce fait nettement plus rapidement.

Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kate qui accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

Elle se sentait toute légère tout à coup…

C'est en silence qu'ils parvinrent à la grotte, et c'est tjs sans paroles que jack déposa Kate par terre.

Le silence qu'ils avaient instauré n'avait rien de dérangeant, il avait même un petit côté rassurant.

Ils prenaient juste le temps de se réhabituer l'un à l'autre, de se réapprivoiser.

Et puis, par où commencer ?

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Kate, questions qu'elle mettait momentanément de côté pour juste apprécier la présence rassurante de Jack à ses côtés.

Jack fit asseoir Kate pour mieux examiner sa cheville.

« Elle n'est pas cassé, juste bien foulée »

« Encourageant » répondit Kate en grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur

Jack lui sourit avec confiance puis arracha un morceau de sa chemise.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Elle est trempée mais ça servira de bandage transitoire »

Après avoir serré tant bien que mal le pseudo bandage, Jack vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kate.

Le choc des retrouvailles passé, il savait qu'il devrait lui parler, mais redoutait ce moment, car il ne pourrait pas lui donner les explications qu'elle attendait.

« Comment tu as survécu ? Où tu étais pendant ces 2 derniers mois ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? »

« Ouhhhhhhhhlaaaaaaa, une question à la fois ! » sourit Jack.

« Il semblerait que la balle ait déchiré mon épaule juste au dessus du cœur et soit directement ressortie. C'est sûrement ce qui m'a sauvé la vie » expliqua-t-il.

Jusque là, tout allait bien. Se borner aux faits…

« Comment tu as pu nous laisser croire à ta mort » chuchota Kate avec une telle intensité que Jack fût totalement désappointé.

« Je… j'étais mal en point, je ne pouvais pas revenir » menta-t-il sans grande conviction.

« Ne me ment pas Jack, ça fait des jours que tu es dans les parages » répliqua Kate en le fixant droit dans les yeux

Gêné, Jack éluda la réponse et fixa un point imaginaire situé au dessus de Kate sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais….promis » rajouta-t-il

« Je t'écoute » continua Kate d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Pas maintenant » répondit-il fermement

« Il faut que je reparte »

La flamme de colère qui venait de naître dans les yeux de Kate s'éteignit brusquement pour laisser place à une inquiétude difficile à contrôler.

Elle sembla à nouveau perdre pied et son seul réflexe fût de s'accrocher au bras de Jack

« Non… » murmura-t-elle angoissée.

Jack ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise, il savait qu'il devait partir, mais une boule venait de naître dans sa gorge. Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire, et tellement peu l'envie de la quitter…

« Attends ici que la pluie s'arrête et rentre au camp. Mais ne dit à personne que tu m'as vu. C'est important Kate, tu m'as bien compris ? A personne ! » expliqua Jack le plus calmement possible.

Kate restait sans réaction, avec une sorte d'incompréhension qui transpirait de tous les pores de sa peau. Alors Jack continua, cependant avec plus d'hésitations.

« On de se revoir….ici…demain ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Kate était à la fois inquiète, furieuse, heureuse, ébahi et accessoirement…gelée.

Et à cet instant précis, elle n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer quel sentiment prenait le pas sur les autres…

Elle soupira bruyamment. Bien sur qu'elle voulait le revoir !

Jack en fût soulagé. Il l'embrassa précipitamment sur le front avant de disparaître en un clin d'œil.

Kate se retrouva alors seule, frissonnant, de froid, de peur, de désespoir, de bonheur.

Pour la 10ème fois de cette dernière heure, elle se pinça le bras pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, aucun doute, c'était bien les lèvres de Jack qui s'étaient posées sur son front et qui laissaient encore leur trace brûlante prolonger le contact…

C'est en souriant béatement qu'elle reprit la route vers le camp en boitillant, le soleil fraîchement sorti éclairant sa route…

Elle évita soigneusement tout contact avec les autres et se dirigea droit vers sa tente, elle avait besoin de profiter de cette rencontre le plus longtps possible…

Kate s'assit sans cesser de sourire. Elle avait beau essayer, rien ne marchait : ce fichu sourire refusait de quitter ses lèvres.

Son attention fût alors détournée par un objet brillant accroché en haut de la tente.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ?

Elle tendit la main et serra l'objet contre son cœur tout en sentant ses larmes chaudes mouiller ses joues puis ses lèvres…

Merci Jack, bon moyen pour arrêter de sourire pensa-t-elle tout en raccrochant la médaille à son cou…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Pour la 1ère fois depuis plus de 2 mois, Kate se réveilla parfaitement en paix avec elle même. Pas de cauchemar, pas de larmes…

Et bien que des milliers de questions restaient sans réponse, elle était juste apaisée…

Elle serra un moment la médaille entre ses doigts et se décida à sortir de la tente.

Prenant quelques secondes pour s'étirer langoureusement, elle ne vit pas s'approcher Sawyer.

- Hello Sweetheart commença-t-il en capturant ses bras

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin lui sourit-elle en se dégageant discrètement de son étreinte.

- Toi aussi lui répondit-il d'un air surpris.

Oh oui songea Kate, Jack est vivant, VIVANT ! Et dans quelques heures j'en saurais plus, quoiqu'il arrive !

Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, et lui cacher le retour de Jack lui coûtait beaucoup.

Ça brisait en quelque sorte l'intimité qui s'était doucement instaurée entre eux. Et étrangement, elle ne voulait pas briser ce lien…

- Comment va Aaron ? demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

- Ohh, il pleure, bave, hurle et vomi. La routine quoi !

Kate ne pu retenir un début de fou rire. Pauvre Sawyer…

C'est à ce moment que Locke fit son entrée, tenant le bout de chou à portée de bras.

- Je vais chercher du bois dans la jungle avec Eko déclara-t-il en tendant Aaron à Sawyer

Sawyer prit sa tête outrée des mauvais jours qui signifiait clairement « Pourquoi moi ? »

Après quelques heures passées en compagnie de Sawyer et d'Aaron, Kate commençait à trépigner d'impatience.

_Sa décision fut vite prise, quand il la vit, seule, debout au milieu du champs de bataille, il su que c'était lui ou elle… et il refusait que ce soit elle, pas besoin d'y réfléchir en 2 fois !_

_Jack s'interposa entre le tireur et la femme qu'il aimait._

_La douleur fut intense mais brève, à peine entendit-il les cris de Kate, son état de conscience brouillant peu à peu toutes ses perceptions._

_Il sentait son sang se répandre autour de lui, sentait le flot de la vie s'éparpiller lentement…_

_Il sentit une secousse, puis une seconde, et enfin, le noir total…_

_Des heures ou peut être des jours plus tard, il émergea, installé douillettement sur un lit moelleux._

_Le cerveau dans un brouillard confortable, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'incongruité de la situation._

_Mais la réalité nous rattrape toujours, inexorablement…_

_Pendant un bref instant, en décortiquant le décor qui l'entourait, Jack se cru sur le continent, juste un bref laps de temps avant qu'il ne se raisonne._

_Il ne pouvait être ailleurs que sur l'île ! Mais où sur l'île ?_

_Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et se recoucha aussitôt, les yeux fermés en simulant un sommeil tranquille._

_La poignée de la porte s'ouvrit, et à en juger par ce qu'il perçut, ils étaient 2._

_Une femme prit la parole._

_- La caméra en haut à droite nous a indiqué que vous ne dormiez plus Mr Sheppard. Inutile de faire semblant déclara-t-elle de façon péremptoire._

_Jack ouvrit les yeux et fixa la personne qui venait de parler._

_La trentaine, jolie brunette aux yeux bleue, Jack pouvait remarquer la détermination qui transperçait de son regard._

_- Je suis le docteur Guernard dit-elle en se rapprochant du lit._

_Laura._

_Jack tenta de serrer sa main sans succès, une douleur foudroyante lui traversa l'épaule et il ne pu réprimer la naissance d'une grimace._

_- Inutile de bouger. Il vous faut du repos._

_Tout en écoutant patiemment le diagnostic du Dr Guernard, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adresser des coups d'œil furtif à l'homme à la droite de sa consoeur._

_Adossé contre le mur, il se contentait s'écouter sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole._

_N'y tenant plus, Jack interrompit brutalement la jeune femme._

_- Qui êtes vous bon sang ? Et où sommes nous ?_

_- Je vous ai déjà dit qui j'étais répondit Laura avec une pointe d'exaspération._

_Et nous sommes dans le centre 8 de l'île, une sorte d'hôpital indiqua-t-elle tout en jetant craintivement un œil à son compère._

_- Je répète s'emporta Jack_

_Qui êtes vous ?_

Jack secoua la tête comme pour la vider de toutes ses pensées.

Difficile mais pas impossible.

Il lui suffisait de penser à elle, à son sourire, à ses mains agrippées autour de lui, à son souffle dans son cou…

Il avait bien essayé de rester loin d'elle, et il avait tenu…au début.

Après, il avait juste voulu savoir si elle allait bien, alors il l'avait plus ou moins épié, plus ou moins suivie, plus ou moins lu la tristesse qui émanait d'elle…

Jusqu'à hier dans la jungle. Seule, apeurée, à portée de main, il avait été hors de question pour lui de repartir sans l'avoir vu, sans l'avoir touchée.

Peu importe les conséquences, il avait besoin d'elle…

- Où est ce que tu vas comme ça Jack ?

Jack roula des yeux, il avait pu remarqué que Laura possédait tjs un 6ème sens, encore plus quand il s'agissait de lui.

- Cueillir des pâquerettes plaisanta-t-il.

Mais la plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Laura.

Jack pu voir ses yeux s'assombrir lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle baissa la voix d'un ton pour que personne ne puisse écouter.

- Tu joues avec le feu Jack, fait attention à toi ! lui chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Etonnée, Jack avait ressenti sa réelle inquiétude.

Des drôles de lien s'étaient créaient entre eux. Assez indéfinissable selon Jack mais essentiel aussi…

Les pensées de Jack se dissipèrent peu à peu au fur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la grotte pour laisser place à une exaltation qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler.

Sera-t-elle là ? Gardera-t-elle le secret ? Lui en voudra-t-elle ? Portera-t-elle les cheveux détachés en cascade sur les épaules ou attachés en un chignon lâche ?

Oups, éviter de penser à ce genre de détails se réprimanda-t-il.

Elle était là, assise sur un rocher près de la grotte.

Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Il prit le temps de l'observer, de l'admirer, de la dévisager du regard.

Elle était splendide, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval agrémentés de mèches rebelles qui caressaient son visage à intervalle régulier.

Jack se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, ils s'éclairèrent d'une lumière qui fit battre son coeur plus rapidement.

Etrangement gênés, ils ne purent prononcer un seul mot pendant les 1ères minutes.

Et soudainement, Jack brisa ce silence trop pesant en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui sourie et ne lâcha pas sa main, comme s'il était vital pour eux de se toucher, comme si se lâcher la main les éloigneraient à jamais.

Kate respira profondément, et Jack connaissait d'avance les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

- Il faut qu'on parle commença-t-elle d'une voix craintive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_- Il faut qu'on parle commença-t-elle d'une voix craintive_.

Oh Oh, les seuls mots qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir sortir de sa bouche…

Il l'empoigna par le bras afin de la faire entrer dans la grotte tout en jetant un regard crispé derrière lui.

Il a peur d'être découvert se dit Kate. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour lui ? Au point de se faire passer pour mort !

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'y comprenait décidemment rien.

Sa joie de le retrouver se transformait peu à peu en colère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle comptait si peu à ses yeux ?

Kate laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'accommoder au sombre éclairage de la grotte avant de poser un regard acéré sur Jack.

Il ressentait sa colère et son besoin de réponse, mais le regard tranchant qu'elle lui envoyait à l'instant même dépassait ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Le genre de regard à vous pétrifier sur place. Le genre de regard auquel il est impossible de dire non, qu'importe les conséquences…

- Je ne peut pas tout te dire Kate répondit-il posément dans un effort vain pour la canaliser mentalement.

- Et bien commence par me dire quelquechose alors !

_Jack secoua la tête et s'éloigna du laboratoire. Il en avait assez vu comme ça._

_Il rejoigna son lit tout en se malaxant le haut de l'épaule qui tirait furieusement sur sa blessure encore toute fraîche._

_Compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus moins de 2 semaines auparavant cette blessure s'était plutôt bien cicatrisée._

_Il se retourna en sentant une présence derrière lui, et cette sensation de plus en plus fréquente l'énervait beaucoup._

_- Est ce que ça va Jack ? murmura doucement Laura._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? EST-CE QUE Ça VA ?_

_Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Comment tu peux participer à ça ? s'énerva Jack, faisant se retourner plusieurs têtes sur son passage._

_- Ne joue pas les redresseurs de torts Jack, même si tu aimes te complaire dans ce rôle ! s'indigna Laura_

_- Laisse tes pseudos intuitions cosmiques en dehors de ça ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !_

_- Tu sais bien que si. Tu sais aussi que rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc ! Tu sais que tout ce qui se passe ici n'est pas « si mauvais »et surtout, toi et moi savons très bien à quel point tout ça te fascine conclut Laura avant de claquer ses talons et repartir vers le laboratoire, laissant Jack déconfit._

_Fascinant ? Est-ce que c'était le bon mot ? Certainement que non mais Laura n'avait décidément pas tort…_

Que lui raconter ? Par quoi commencer sans en dire trop mais sans la perdre définitivement en retour.

Bon. Jack respira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

- Je me suis réveillé 3 jours après qu'on m'ait tiré dessus.

Pour découvrir que ceux qui me soignaient étaient ceux qui m'avaient tiré dessus expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Les autres ? demanda Kate un peu radoucis

- Oui, ceux qu'on appelle les autres en effet.

J'étais dans une sorte d'hôpital, un peu comme celui que tu as découvert, et très surpris de découvrir des gens totalement civilisés comme toi et moi !

Jack s'arrêta momentanément, cherchant ses mots et surtout cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus pour calmer sa curiosité et sa rancœur sans pour autant tout lui dévoiler.

Sous le regard appuyé de Kate, il reprit la parole.

- J'ai plus ou moins découvert ce qui se passe dans leur camp.

_Plutôt plus que moins _songea-t-il avec une pointe de culpabilité.

- Et j'ai aussi pu apercevoir les enfants lacha-t-il dans un souffle

Assise, Kate leva des yeux intrigués vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font des enfants ? Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à la ramener ?

- C'est très compliqué Kate.

Ce qui se passe sur l'île rajouta-t-il, est spécial, l'île est spéciale.

Certains d'entre nous aussi.

Jack soupira devant l'impossibilité d'effacer l'air perplexe affiché sur le visage de Kate.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui pris les mains tout en cherchant son regard.

- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Tu as confiance en moi Kate ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix

Kate ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle n'était pas beaucoup avancée, mais Jack semblait avoir un nouvel avis sur les autres, et il semblait sincère.

Avait-elle une confiance aveugle en lui ? La réponse était bien entendu oui. Sans hésiter. Elle mettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans s'inquiéter.

- Bien sur que oui répondit-elle enfin en serrant un peu plus ses mains.

Un sourire illumina alors le visage de Jack, suivit d'un soupir de soulagement.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir !

- Je t'expliquerais en temps et en heure. C'est promis !

Mais ils ne savent pas que je suis parti. Ils savent encore moins que je suis venu te voir.

Je dois rentrer si je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons.

Je reviendrais ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la mine déconfite de Kate.

On pourra se voir ici. D'accord ?

Kate hocha la tête sans quitter Jack des yeux.

Il était vivant et elle avait l'occasion de le voir chaque jour.

Et pour le moment, c'était amplement suffisant pour lui mettre du baume au cœur.

Elle laisserait donc toutes ses questions dans un recoin de sa tête. Pour le moment…

Elle se leva en silence, toujours sans briser le lien qui se jouait entre leur regard, et s'approcha doucement de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner précipitamment sans même se retourner, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Le même sourire qu'elle aurait pu voir sur les lèvres de Jack si elle s'était retournée. Le même sourire qu'ils ramèneraient chacun de leur côté dans leur camp respectif.

C'était leur premier vrai rendez-vous clandestin.

Le premier d'une longue liste…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé mourir ce jour là dans la jungle ?_

_- Tu me poses vraiment cette question Jack ?_

_Tu es l'un des notre, et au fond tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

_Jack ne supporta pas le ton empathique de Laura et envoya valser sa bouteille d'eau contre le mur, faisant par la même occasion sursauter le médecin._

_- Je ne suis pas comme vous, en tout cas, pas dedans répliqua Jack en tapotant sa tête._

_Vous vous prenez pour Dieu et en plus vous croyez avoir de bonnes motivations mais ce que vous faites est et restera immoral à mes yeux !_

_- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui pour rejoindre tes amis ?_

_- Je doute qu'avec toutes les personnes que tu fais tourner autour de moi, j'ai la moindre chance de sortir d'ici !_

_- Je ne t'oblige pas, ce n'est pas moi qui décide Jack._

_Si tu es là, c'est parce que certaines personnes croient en toi._

_- Alors peut être que ces personnes ont tort…_

Laura attrapa Jack par le bras et le poussa vers l'endroit le + discret du hatch : les toilettes.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Jack !

- Tu me pousses contre le mur des toilettes et tu me demandes d'arrêter ?

J'ai toujours trouver les femmes étranges, mais là, tu détiens le pompon !

- Je sais que tu la vois, je le sens enchaîna-t-elle les yeux perçants.

- C'est à moi de te demander d'arrêter, j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça et pour le moment je n'ai pas encore réussi à le contrôler, alors laisse mes pensées tranquilles s'il te plais.

- Quand tu te conduiras comme un adulte responsable plutôt qu'en adolescent amoureux !

- Je rêve, dis moi que je rêve, on est pas en train de parler de ma vie privée qd même ?

- Kate n'est pas une des notre, tu le sais, tu vas lui attirer des ennuis, et à toi aussi si tu persistes ! Je ne peux pas te protéger éternellement !

- Alors laisse moi tranquille, s'ils touchent un seul des cheveux de Kate, ils ne tireront rien d'autre de moi, et ils le savent.

Je te remercie de t'inquiéter mais ce n'est pas nécessaire ajouta Jack en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Jack savait qu'il prenait des risques, que toute cette histoire prenait non seulement des proportions incroyable, mais aussi qu'il risquait sa vie et celle de Kate.

Malgré tout, ce besoin d'être avec elle refusait obstinément de le quitter…

Kate n'arrivait plus réellement à jouer la comédie.

Chaque jour depuis 2 semaines, elle voyait Jack, quelques minutes seulement et ils se parlaient à peine, mais ces quelques minutes suffisaient à éclairer sa journée.

Au début, elle tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher, de paraître aussi éteinte qu'elle avait pu l'être « avant », mais ça lui était de plus en plus difficile, ça lui semblait de plus en plus cruel de cacher sa bonne humeur.

Parfois, il n'y arrivait juste plus. Et dans ces rares moments, elle savait que les survivants pouvaient lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert.

Alors elle se mordillait le coin de la lèvre et faisant d'immenses efforts pour faire taire le sourire qui lui venait spontanément aux lèvres…

Le plus dur restait de mentir à Sawyer.

Sawyer qui avait était présent pour elle toutes ces dernières semaines.

Sawyer sur lequel elle savait pouvoir se reposer.

Depuis le retour de Jack, elle essayait de le tenir à une certaine distance mais elle voyait à quel point ça pouvait le blesser, et par la même occasion, la blesser aussi…

Elle en était arriver à la conclusion qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de quelle façon, elle ne le savait pas encore, ou refusait peut être de le savoir.

Le fait est qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était.

Les rôles s'étaient en quelque sorte inversés.

Le Jack honnête qu'elle avait rencontré lui cachait des choses, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage quand il tentait d'esquiver ses questions.

Quant à Sawyer l'arnaqueur, il s'était transformé en adorable ours mal léché protecteur.

Difficile de s'y retrouver dans tous ces sentiments confus.

Si seulement Jack n'était pas si secret soupira-t-elle en entrant dans la grotte sombre…

- Tu es en avance lui sourit-elle

Quelquechose ne va pas ? reprit-elle en découvrant l'air soucieux de Jack.

- Rien d'important essaya-t-il de la rassurer, en vain…

Kate s'approcha doucement de Jack sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur de la grotte, comme si c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se tenir debout.

Elle tendit les mains vers ses bras et les passa autour de ses épaules avant de nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule.

C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de le réconforter.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble.

Alors Jack passa une main dans les cheveux de Kate et colla son front au sien.

- Je sais qu'on devrait se tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre mais c'est impossible.

J'ai trop besoin de toi.

- Alors reste murmura Kate en se perdant dans ses yeux d'ébène.

Sans même y réfléchir, Jack posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'attirer vers lui, toujours un peu plus proche, toujours un peu plus passionné.

Alors il sentit Kate s'abandonner totalement à lui, en toute confiance.

Elle s'accrochait à lui, avait-il le droit de lui donner cet espoir ? Comme si tout pouvait s'arranger ? Il avait tellement de choses à faire au hatch, des choses qu'il devait tenir éloigné d'elle, contre son gré…

Comme si Kate avait perçu ses doutes, elle s'éloigna doucement de lui avec une lueur étonnée dans le regard.

Il lui sourit pour lui donner le change. Elle n'était pas dupe.

- Il y a plusieurs jours, tu m'as demandé si j'avais confiance en toi.

Jack hocha la tête, la sachant en quête d'une réponse.

- Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te retourne la question. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi Jack ?

Jack savait où elle voulait en venir mais pour lui tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec la confiance. Sinon il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, il ne se serait pas montré 2 semaines auparavant…

- Bien sur que j'ai confiance, et tu le sais répondit-il en détachant bien les dernières syllabes.

- Alors parle moi, aide moi à comprendre, j'en ai besoin Jack !

- Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger Kate.

- Je pensais qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ça répondit-elle, impertinente.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça répondit-il sincèrement

La dernière chose que je veux c'est de te savoir en danger.

- Et tu crois que se voir en cachette 10 minutes par jour est la bonne solution ? Tu crois qu'on peut vivre ces 10 minutes et retourner tranquillement à notre vie de tous les jours sans que ça l'affecte ? s'énerva Kate.

- ça n'est pas si simple soupira Jack

- C'est si horrible que ça ? le coupa-t-elle

Qu'est ce que tu cautionnes Jack ? Des meurtres, des enlèvements ?

Tu ne crois pas que ce que j'imagine est sûrement pire que la réalité ?

Qu'est ce qu'ils font à ces enfants ? Pourquoi les ont-ils enlevés ?

- Si les enfants n'avaient pas été enlevé, ils seraient morts répondit Jack résigné. L'île les rend…malade…

_- L'île rend leur pouvoir incontrôlable, tu comprends ?_

_On ne leur veut pas de mal quoique tu sembles en penser Jack, on les sauve !_

_- c'est ça, vous les sauvez en les enfermant ? En pratiquant des tests sur eux ? N'essaie pas de vous faire passer pour des sauveurs quand vous agissez dans votre propre intérêt !_

_- Grandit un peu Jack, il faut voir plus loin que ça s'emporta Laura_

_C'est dans l'avenir qu'il faut se projeter, et quoi que tu puisses en penser, ces enfants seraient bel et bien morts aujourd'hui s'ils n'étaient pas ici._

_- Qui ?_

_Laura ne sembla pas comprendre le sens de la question._

_- Tu m'as dit qu'on n'était pas tous candidat au projet. Alors qui ? Qui parmi nous a la chance ou la malchance d'avoir la mutation Dharmienne au bon endroit ?_

_- 10. Vous êtes 10 Jack._

_- Qui ? hurla-t-il._

_- Toi, Rose, Sun, Claire, Locke, Saïd, Hurley, Walt, Eko et comme on a pu l'apprendre : Aaron_


End file.
